1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball pen including a light emitting device at its end, and more particularly, to a ball pen having a light emitting device that lights up when a user writes with it or presses down on its end, thus being pretty to look at and fun to play with.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball pen is the most widely used writing tool. However, a general ball pen does not have any specific functions other than writing. Inspired by this point, the present applicant has registered Korean utility model (U.M.) No. 211781 entitled xe2x80x9cBall Pen Having Light Emitting Devicexe2x80x9d with the Korean Industrial Property Office (KIPO). The ball pen according to the above U.M. includes a light emitting device made of a light emitting diode (LED) at its end and an ink cartridge functions as a switching button, connecting the LED with a battery by electric wires when the ink cartridge is pressed on paper for writing, thus lighting the LED.
In detail, in the ball pen including a light emitting device according to the above U.M., colored light is generated from a colored cover enclosing the LED at the end of the ball pen, thus attracting the interest of a user. Therefore, it is easy to lead children to write or draw a picture with the ball pen, thereby increasing their learning efficiency. However, this ball pen has a simple emitting mechanism in which light is generated only if a point of the ball pen is pressed.
To solve the above problem, it is a first objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen including a light emitting device that lights up when either the end or the point of the ball pen is pressed.
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen including a light emitting device, wherein the end of the ball pen is pressed once to use the pen and is pressed again not to use the pen.
It is a third objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen including a light emitting device in which a push button member, which is pressed to push out a ball-point of the ball pen, is elastically biased upward by a helical compressive spring, thereby preventing the push button member from being loose and moving.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a ball pen comprising a light emitting device in which first and second electric wires are connected to a light emitting diode (LED); a battery installed at the bottom of the light emitting device, one electrode of the battery being in contact with the first electric wire connected to the LED; and a cone-shaped spring installed near one electrode of the battery, the tip of the cone-shaped spring contacting the ink cartridge and the base of the cone-shaped spring contacting the second electric wire connected with the LED, wherein when the cone-shaped spring is compressed by the ink cartridge, the cone of the cone-shaped spring comes into contact with one electrode of the battery and an electric current flows through the cone-shaped spring, thereby illuminating the LED.